


A Hope and A Prayer

by virberos



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Birth, F/M, Lactation, Naga Genji Shimada, Naga Hanzo Shimada, Oviposition, Size Difference, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-08 23:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virberos/pseuds/virberos
Summary: Cassandra Destler is due to marry a man she cannot love due to his ties to terrorism. She flees to the shrine of the protector of the land and prays for a miracle. Her miracle comes in the form of the very protector himself.





	A Hope and A Prayer

“And this is your husband-to-be.” 

 

Cassandra stared at her mother before her gaze looked to her husband-to-be, a blond haired blue eyed businessman named Nicéphore Bonfils. Nicéphore was in the weapons industry, with the family of Bonfils being known for supplying weapons over the centuries. However, Cassandra knew that Nicéphore was an agent of Talon. His membership pin was sitting on his lapel, shimmering in the light, and yet her parents were blind to it. 

 

“I..I…” She stammered, her hands shaking. The blond man took her hand and kissed her knuckles, earning a shudder of disgust through her. 

 

“An honor to meet you, Miss Destler.” He hummed. “I hope our marriage will be a success.” The words only repulsed her, she couldn’t marry him. She hoped Nicéphore would leave her alone soon, she felt like she was drowning on dry land. “Now, shall we discuss the details?” He turned to her parents, who nodded eagerly. 

 

“Cassandra, a-”

 

“I need some fresh air.” Cassandra quickly rushed out of the room, out of the house and into the forests surrounding the family home of Destler. She didn’t care if her white dress tore on the branches, legs splattered with mud, she just needed to get away. Her feet led her down worn familiar paths, to a tiny shrine deep in the forest. The shrine was a small structure of wood, protecting a statue of a naga. At its scaly base were bottles of wine and small packages of meat, offerings from House Destler and the local populace. The offerings were to ask for protection as the locals hunted for wild game in its territory. She collapsed in front of it, sobbing her heart out.

 

“Why!” She wailed. “Why can’t they see that he’s allied himself with people who hurt others for wealth and power! It’s just out there, for the world to see, and they just ignore it!” Her cries were unanswered. She stared at the statue of the forest protector. “I’d rather marry a naga than someone as cruel as him. At least a naga knows right from wrong.” She muttered, wiping her eyes. Now clear of tears, she wondered if the naga really existed. There had always been signs of him, from giant pieces of shed skin to the marks of his body dragged across the earth. She looked back up at the statue and decided to pray. It was the only way to know for certain if the forest protector would be willing to hear her plea. 

 

_ ‘Lo, great protector of forest and mountain, hear my call. I seek your protection against a man who holds evil in his heart, against a marriage that will only breed sorrow for those involved. Name your price, I will pay it. Please, help me!’ _

 

_ SNAP! _

 

She gasped and whipped around, seeing Nicéphore behind her. 

 

“Nicéphore!” 

 

“There you are, you wayward bride.” He said, grabbing her arm.

 

“Ow!”

 

“And what are you doing at this little pile of junk?” He asked, frowning disapprovingly at it. 

 

“That’s a shrine, you idiot! It’s for the protec- Ow!” She yelped as she was slapped. 

 

“You should know better than to insult your husband-to-be.”

 

“You work with Talon, I will not marry you!”

 

“You, my dear, don’t have a choice.” His grip tightened, earning a whimper of pain from her. “I don’t care about what you think nor do I care about this little pile of garbage.” He spat at the statue, earning a gasp from her.

 

“If you get eaten alive right in front of me, it’s all your fault. I’m saying that r- Ow!” She was slapped again.

 

“Naga don’t exist nor do ‘forest protectors’. Now come with m-” Cassandra saw a figure rise behind him, larger than both of them. She tried to pull away from him, only for him to twist her arm. She yelped in pain and kept struggling, only for him to suddenly let go. She fell over, hearing a scream from Nicéphore cut short. She didn’t dare look up, shaking visibly. After a few minutes of silence, a clawed hand helped her up. 

 

“Are you...the protector of the forest?” She asked shakily, not looking up at him out of fearful reverence. She noticed the beautiful scales of deep blue and gold, shifting into human flesh. 

 

“You humans do call me that, so I suppose I am.” He said, gently tilting her head up. She stared at his features, his deep blue slit eyes, black hair tied up, and...all the blood dripping down his front. The blood certainly uneased her, but only a little because it was the blood of the man who had hurt her, who would hurt her no more.  

 

“Thank you so much.” She shakily curtsied to him. “I am Cassandra Destler. I-I’m so sorry for what he did to the shrine.” 

 

“Do not apologize for his behavior. He already paid the price.” He wiped the blood off his face with his arm. “Did he hurt you?”

 

“Only a little.” Cassandra rubbed her sore shoulder. “But he did more than that…if I go back, then…”

 

“Will you be hurt again?” He asked stiffly. Cassandra looked up at him, biting her lip in uncertainty. 

 

“I...I’m not sure. I don’t want to go back home and find out. And you did do something for me, albeit it helped you as well by punishing Nicéphore…” The naga raised an eyebrow. “Well, it would be rude if I didn’t do something for you.” The naga closed his eyes, considering her offer. Finally, after a few minutes of internal debate, the naga’s eyes opened.

 

“Very well. Follow me. Try to keep up.” He said curtly. Cassandra nodded and kept close to the naga as he left the shrine. The duo went deeper into the forest. It seemed to go on forever, the dusk light turning into the darkness of night with only faint moonlight guiding the way. She shivered as the cold air nipped her exposed skin. The naga stopped briefly at a stream to clean the blood off him. Cassandra bit her lip, his form certainly bringing up some new feelings in her.

 

“Um, perhaps...I could...know your name?” She asked as he finished washing the blood off his body. He looked to her, Cassandra assumed it was out of surprise, before the naga’s gaze went to the water.

 

“Hanzo.” He said, before looking back at her. “Why would you want to know my name?”

 

“Because calling you forest protector is a mouthful and I already gave you my name.” Cassandra replied simply. Hanzo snorted.

 

“I suppose you have a point.” He mused, going over to pick her up. She let out a squeak of surprise as she was picked up by the strong naga. Feeling his muscles holding her up, she couldn’t help but blush. His chuckle told her he noticed. As she was carried deeper still into the forest, she curled up in his arms. A part of her wondered if he somehow knew of her willingness of how much she was willing to do to repay the favor. So deep in her thoughts, she didn’t notice that he had slipped into a cave until water dripped onto her head. She blinked and looked up, faintly seeing the darkened form of the naga. A few turns in the darkness later and the caverns suddenly bloomed with pale blue light. She winced from the sudden lights.

 

“What...how?”

 

“Magic.” He chuckled. Cassandra decided not to question it. It gave her light to see the naga and his very handsome face. “We’re here.” He said. Cassandra looked up, seeing a large cave full of possessions of the naga’s. A nest of pelts and blankets (probably stolen from campers) was settled on one side of the cave. On the other end was the remains of meals and offerings. Surrounding the cave were the source of the light, large blue crystals jutting out from the black rock. Hanzo laid her down in the nest, a hand reaching up to stroke her hair. Cassandra leaned into his hand, eyes fluttering closed. It felt so warm, his hand and the aura of the cave seeming to encompass her in warmth. She relaxed underneath the naga, a sight that earned a pleased hum from him. 

 

“Hanzo?” She asked softly. “What must I do for you?” 

 

“You will find out in due time.” He pulled back his hand. “But for now, rest.” Cassandra looked up at the naga, watching him slither away back. She sighed and curled up in the nest. It didn’t take her long to slip into slumber.

 

* * *

 

It had been a few days since she began to reside with the naga. She had familiarized herself with the cave systems that the naga called home. She had noticed, on some occasions, a second naga with bright green scales slumbering in the other cave. She dared not greet the naga, unsure how he would react. 

 

She later learned that the other naga was his brother. Granted, she only learned that when she woke one morning with the other naga too close to her and scaring her awake. She screamed in fright. 

 

“Hey hey hey calm down!” The other naga flailed, backing up. “I didn’t mean to sc- oof!” He was promptly tackled by Hanzo, the two wrestling on the floor. “Brother! Uncle, Uncle!” The other naga yelped in surrender. Slowly, Hanzo pulled off him and coiled around Cassandra protectively.

 

“Genji…” He growled.

 

“Jeez, you didn’t have to go off and wrangle me…” The naga, Genji, grumbled, rubbing his side. 

 

“You know better than to snoop.” 

 

“I got curious!” He whined, his hands up. “You never bring humans into your lair. She’s obviously special.” Cassandra glanced up to Hanzo, who was still coiling around her protectively. 

 

“I am protecting her from humans that want to hunt her down.” Hanzo stated simply. 

 

“Half-true, I bet, considering egg reason is almost upon us.” Genji hummed. “Speaking of eggs, you got a plan for them?” Whatever Hanzo said, Cassandra didn’t understand him as it was a series of low hisses and growls. Genji grinned widely. “I’ll leave you to it, brother.” He returned his attention to Cassandra. “Sorry for scaring you. My name’s Genji.”

 

“Cassandra.” 

 

“Oooh, that’s a nice name.” He grinned at her. “Anyways, be nice to my brother.” With a wave, he slithered away. Cassandra looked up to the naga who had his coils tightly around her. 

 

“I didn’t know you had a brother. I mean I’ve seen him but I wasn’t su-”

 

“Don’t worry about him.” He murmured, burying his face into her shoulder. “You’re mine.” 

 

“I mean yeah but having someone else to talk to while you’re out hunting, that’s nice to know.” She reached up to stroke his hair, earning a soft pleased hum for that. “I didn’t know naga had familial bonds.”

 

“Some naga form tribes. Most of the time, we are solitary hunters. I used to belong in a tribe.”

 

“I presume we exterminated them.” Cassandra sighed.

 

“No, not entirely. Half of the fall was infighting amongst the elders and refusal to adapt. I took my brother and we left them to rot.” Hanzo closed his eyes. “Those days are long behind us.” Cassandra nodded at his tale and leaned back into him. 

 

“Would this be considered the start of a new tribe then?” She asked softly. She didn’t get a response from him. 

 

* * *

 

The passing days made Cassandra antsy. She had noticed the strain the naga was under, perhaps that egg season Genji mentioned. She had tried to help relieve his tension as much as she could but Hanzo had stopped her before she got too far. She understood if he wasn’t ready but she was worried for his safety and wellbeing. She had grown to like the naga and his brother, she liked being near them far more than being near her home. She had grown to consider the cave her second home. 

 

“Cassandra.” Hanzo’s voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She quickly sat up, watching him enter with a small cup in his hands.

 

“What’s that?” She asked, noticing the strong herbal scent that came from him. He sat on his coils across from her.

 

“As you well know, this is the time of year where the desire to mate is strongest. Genji calls it ‘egg season’.” Cassandra noticed the blush slowly forming on his face. “I know you’ve expressed desire to help me. As much as I appreciate your help, I...I do not wish to break you.” 

 

“So that cup in your hand. Is it meant to relax me while you impregnate me?” She asked, a blush now forming on her face. He nodded. 

 

“And some other things too. Arousal, receptibility, those things.” 

 

“And all in one very bitter liquid, I bet.” Cassandra said with a chuckle. Hanzo let out a sigh. “It’s alright, it’s not your fault. Now come here and help me drink it.” The naga looked mildly surprised at how willing she was before nodding, moving over to carefully coil around her. Holding onto him to steady herself, her hand entwined itself with his. The bitter scent disgusted her but, for Hanzo, she would drink. Mentally hyping herself up, she took the cup to her lips and began to drink. 

 

As she expected, the concoction was bitter. 

 

Her nails dug into her naga lover, forcing herself to continue to swallow despite the bitterness. Once the cup was empty, she let out a gasp before coughing. 

 

“Ugh! Bitter is right.” Cassandra groaned. “You wouldn’t happen to have any water, would you?” 

 

“Plenty.” The naga hummed, moving to get water for her. As she relaxed, her body felt warm. She shifted on the nest, warmth beginning to burn through her body. She pulled off her clothes, a simple dress that Genji had gifted to her from his excursions into human territory. Something about shifting into a more human form, she couldn’t remember. Her body hungered to be touched more than anything. A cup placed at her lips, she drank the water hungrily. Her trembling hands grasped on his arm. When he pulled back, she let out a needy whine.

 

“Hanzo...Hanzo please…” She whined. The naga set the cup to the side and coiled around her in the nest. She kept her grip on him, whining from arousal. His hand moved down to her entrance, panties pulled down to give him access. 

 

“Slick. But a little preparation would not hurt.” Hanzo mused, pushing his fingers into her. She let out a cry of pleasure, arching her back followed by a desperate needy moan. She bucked her hips into his fingers, whining and moaning into the cave. The naga let out a low rumble, his cocks slowly coaxed out by her needy cries. She was so enticing, he wanted to take her right there and then. But he couldn’t. Humans were more fragile than naga, that’s why he had gathered the herbs in the first place. It made the chances of breeding with humans and having the eggs come to term more likely, from what he remembered. After a few minutes of stretching, he couldn’t help himself anymore. He pulled out his fingers, earning a whimper from her, before pushing himself hilt-deep inside her in one swift motion. Cassandra let out a scream of pleasure, causing the naga’s face to flush. Even with the aid of the herbs, she was so receptive, so needy for him. The warmth surrounding his cocks was almost maddening, he wanted to thrust so hard into her.   

 

But he stayed his hips. He had to wait for her to adjust. Even if she whined and begged for him to move, he would stay. He distracted her with gentle kisses and gropes of her breasts. He could just see it now, stomach swollen with his eggs and breasts heavy with milk. It was a thought that made his cock throb inside her. Even if naga didn’t normally partake in milk, it would be a treat he would enjoy. 

 

“Haanzoo…” Cassandra whined. The naga looked back down at his newly claimed mate, a soft smile on his face.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Please, move.” She pleaded breathlessly. The naga nodded and began to move, his pace slow and careful. Humans were as fragile as glass and Cassandra was as precious as fine porcelain, he couldn’t break her. He was afraid to break her, even with the supplement to help her take him easier and make it more likely for his eggs to come to term. The noises that she was making kept going straight to his arousal, making it ever so hard to not be as ruthless as he wanted. Slowly, he increased his pace, earning more noises of pleasure from her. He noticed her hand had moved down to rub her clit, seeking more pleasure. He pulled her hand back and began to play with the bud himself, earning a pleasured moan from her. 

 

“You like that, do you not?” The naga whispered. “I wonder then, how you will look when you’re swollen with my eggs? When your breasts are heavy with milk?” Cassandra visibly squirmed at the thought. 

 

“Hanzo…” She breathed.

 

“Yes?”

 

“M-Make that a reality, please.” She breathed. Hanzo let out a low groan, leaning forward to kiss her as he finally gave into his hunger, his thrusts growing harsh and erratic. Cassandra wrapped her arms around him, nails digging into his shoulders. A sudden cry was ripped from her as the naga pushed his cocks as deep as they could go. With a low groan, Cassandra felt small spheres push into her, followed by spurts of seed. The sensation sent Cassandra over the edge, moaning into the kiss as orgasm shot through her body. After a few minutes, Hanzo slowly pulled out. Cassandra whined at how empty she felt as the naga curled around her. 

 

“How are you feeling?” Hanzo asked, kissing her head.

 

“Sleepy...full...sore... “ She breathed out. Hanzo pulled a blanket out from somewhere in his nest and covered her.

  
“Then rest. You must conserve your strength while the eggs incubate.” He glanced up, hearing noises from the other cave. “Hmmph. Genji found his lover.” He hummed, wrapping his arms around Cassandra. “And you are mine.” His hand gently rubbed the small bump. He watched as Cassandra drifted into slumber and followed suit. 

 

* * *

 

“Haan…” Cassandra gently whined as Hanzo’s lips were latched on her breast, suckling and drinking the milk spurting out. “Those are supposed to be for our little naga.” Hanzo chuckled and pulled back a little.

 

“Naga do not depend on milk as much as human young do. What sustains them is no more than a treat for us.” He explained before resuming his suckling. It had been nine months since Cassandra had been filled with Hanzo’s eggs, something she knew thanks to Genji keeping tabs on the world outside their cave. Much to her surprise, Genji had formally adopted a mate in Taylor Oriol, a local artist she knew. The two bonded quickly, given that Hanzo and Genji were off hunting most of the time. Genji was the only one that mingled with the populace, being able to shift into a human form. As her stomach swelled, Hanzo had kept her to their nest for longer and longer periods of time. Of course, she had set up a sizable nest for the eggs when she had been forced to settle in their nest. As much as she wanted to walk around, Hanzo’s overprotective nature kept her on the ground. She didn’t mind, in a sense, because being a naga’s mate in a happy union was a far better fate than an unhappy marriage. 

 

“You’re almost as voracious as them. And they haven’t even come out yet.” Cassandra hummed, stroking his hair. The naga chuckled, his other hand rubbing her swollen belly. “How long do you think I have before they hatch?”

 

“Hmm…” Hanzo pulled back and pressed his forehead against her belly. “...not long.” 

 

“And how many do you think are in me?” She asked. Hanzo didn’t answer but she noticed his slight smirk. “I’m not getting an answer, am I?”

 

“No.” 

 

Cassandra let out a sigh and leaned back, entangling her hand into Hanzo’s hair. She lazily stroked his hair, eyes fluttering shut. Her mind wavered between sleep and awakening before a strange pressure caught her attention. She looked to her belly, where Hanzo was resting his head on. She wondered if he could sense what was going on. 

 

And then the pressure came again. Cassandra let out a grunt, earning Hanzo’s attention.

 

“Cassandra?” 

 

“I...I think they’re coming.” She groaned softly. Hanzo sat up and pushed her legs apart. 

 

“Just push.” He murmured. Cassandra nodded and began to push, pausing occasionally to take deep breaths. He gently kneaded her stomach, pushing the eggs downward. With a hiss, Cassandra pushed out the first egg. The naga smiled as his gaze focused on the lightning blue egg. 

 

“How...how does it look?” She panted.

 

“Perfect. The first of many.” He pecked her cheek. His hand continued to knead to gently push the eggs downward. Cassandra reached around to hold onto her mate, pushing hard downward to get the eggs out. As he kneaded and she pushed, the eggs came out slow and steady. The second, third, and fourth egg did not take long to join their sibling. 

 

The fifth and sixth, however, proved to be more challenging. 

 

“Nng...nng! Hahh...we...we’re gonna need to use gravity.” Cassandra panted, resting her sweat-dampened brow against Hanzo’s shoulder. The naga nodded and helped her into a crouching position. “Alright...just support me...ok?”

 

“I’ve done that and more.” The naga hummed.

 

“Don’t be smart with me.” She warned before a contraction sent her shaking. “Nng!” She resumed her pushing, groaning out in pain. Her entrance was dripping with slick from the eggs. Finally, as the minutes ticked by, the two eggs slid out of her entrance and fell onto the nest with a faint thud. She collapsed onto him, panting heavily. He held her up, taking her to a cave hot spring to let her relax. As they approached, he frowned at the sight of Genji and his mate resting in the spring, possessiveness flaring up in his core. Cassandra noticed and looked up to him. “Hanzo…” He huffed and looked away from her. 

 

“Mnn…”

 

“Hanzo, behave.”

 

“You scold me like I’m a child.”

 

“Only because you’re acting like one. And considering I just pushed out six of  _ your _ eggs, I am in no mood for you being childish.” She scolded. The naga let out a soft grumble before tenderly setting her down in the spring, across from the naga and his mate. He slithered off wordlessly. “Jeez…”

 

“Is my brother being a pain again?” Genji asked with a smile, arm wrapped around a sleeping Taylor. 

 

“He was acting like a child.” Cassandra huffed. “I hope it’ll eventually calm down when the eggs hatch.” 

 

“I imagine it will, since our little ones will most definitely play with your little ones.” He leaned over to kiss Taylor’s head, earning a soft sleepy hum from her. “Naga...have problems with being possessive, because we’re usually solitary.”

 

“With exceptions, like the formation of tribes.”

 

“Yes yes, that too.” He smiled. “It seems like we’ve walked into the formation of a tribe...we have four adults and a bunch of little ones on the way. Now, about my brother’s possessive streak...just remind him that you still love him no matter who joins our tribe. We’re a tribe now, no matter what happens.” 

 

“...then who’s leading the tribe?”

 

“Probably him. He’s the oldest after all.” He smiled. “And he’s got the better leadership skills. I’m too lax to be a good leader.”

 

“It’s a wonder you and Hanzo are actually related...you two are like night and day.” Cassandra mused, earning a laugh from Genji. 

 

“Yeah, Han just had to grow up faster is all. I’m just glad he’s got someone now.” He looked down at Taylor lovingly. “I suppose that rubbed off on me. I got so lucky…” He gave her a squeeze. Cassandra smiled, staring up into the ceiling.

 

“I guess I did too…” She murmured, thinking back to that night nearly a year ago, when she escaped an unhappy marriage. “I guess I did…” 


End file.
